vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Sonic (IDW)
|-|Base= |-|Super= Summary Metal Sonic is a major antagonist that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series published by IDW Publishing. He is a villainous robot created by Dr. Eggman to rival the skills of Sonic the Hedgehog. When Dr. Eggman disappeared after the Eggman Empire lost its war with the Resistance, Metal Sonic took over as ruler of the Eggman Empire to conquer the world on behalf of his master as Neo Metal Sonic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 5-B | At least 5-B Name: Metal Sonic, Neo Metal Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog/IDW Publishing Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Power Mimicry, Flight, Spaceflight, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Forcefield Creation, All of the abilities of Sonic and Shadow | All previous abilities on a vastly enhanced scale, Energy Projection, Can unleash powerful blasts of electricity | Same as before, Large Size (Type 2), Can generate large, sharp crystals as high-speed projectiles Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Was created to counter Sonic's abilities, and easily overpowered him after adding his abilities onto his own. Later copied the abilities of Shadow the Hedgehog, becoming even stronger) | At least Planet level (Is empowered by the Master Emerald, which is far more powerful than the seven Chaos Emeralds and said to be capable of easily neutralizing their powers. The Chaos Emeralds are capable of empowering machines that threaten the existence of Earth) | At least''' Planet level (Stronger than before) '''Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Comparable to Sonic, who could cause visible sonic booms from his movement alone and can dodge gunfire and cannon shells) | Unknown (Far faster than before. Easily blitzed Sonic and Knuckles. Should be faster than Burning Blaze) | Unknown (Faster than before. Easily reacted to lasers) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Sonic) | Unknown '''| '''Class M (Halted an Egg Fleet battleship with his bare hands and easily flung it aside) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Planet Class '''| At least Planet Class''' Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Withstood a barrage of attacks from Sonic and emerged from them almost unscathed) | At least Planet level '''| At least '''Planet level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Standard melee range, Planetary with his abilities. | Tens of meters, Planetary with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Egg Fleet flagship, Master Emerald Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the intellect of Dr. Eggman) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Mimicry:' Neo Metal Sonic is able to scan the bio-data of other life forms, allowing him to copy and replicate others' skills and abilities flawlessly. With this, he was able to copy the bio-data of Dr. Eggman, Sonic and Shadow. Note: Master Overlord being defeated in the manner that he was should be considered a case of Plot-Induced Stupidity. Key: Base | Super Neo Metal Sonic '| '''Master Overlord ' Gallery File:IDWMetalSonic.jpg|Metal Sonic File:IDWNeoMS.jpg 5f4.jpg|Metal Sonic's Super State 018_021.jpg|Master Overlord Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Darth Vader (Star Wars) Darth Vader's Profile (This was a fight between Legends Darth Vader and Super Metal Sonic, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:IDW Publishing Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Super Robots Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Machines Category:Transformation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5